


Goodbye, Yuki.

by SHSLYukiHaru



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLYukiHaru/pseuds/SHSLYukiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was gone and the ache in Yuki's heart never would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Yuki.

"Goodbye, Yuki."

The words echoed in his mind and they hurt. Yuki missed having Haru with him, he missed the lively atmosphere, he missed that wide smiling, white haired, overly enthusiastic alien boy. 

Sometimes when the sky was clear Yuki stood out in the garden and looked up to the stars. He knew it was impossible, but he hoped that if Haru looked down then he would see him and smile. No matter how much he hoped, Haru was gone and the ache in Yuki's heart never would be. 

Or so he thought.

One summer night, about a year after Haru had left, Yuki went out to look at the stars again. Stargazing had become a hobby and an escape for Yuki. Just when he was considering giving up there was a light above the ocean. A familiar light; The light of Haru's ship. It couldn't be. There was no way on earth it could be. Haru wasn't from earth though so that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that Yuki made it down to the ocean to see Haru.

Yuki's footsteps echoed as he ran through the seemingly uninhabited town, the only other sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing. Occasionally he would have to dodge a cat or jump over a roadside barrier, but apart from that the journey was obstacle free.

The tapping of footsteps became silent and Yuki panted for breath. He had made it down to the shore in time. Someone stood there, silhouetted against the bright summer moon; A familiar voice rang in Yuki's ears.

"Hello Yuki!"

He felt at ease for the first time in a year.


End file.
